¿El amor?,el alhelí más dulce
by Kira-28
Summary: Un nuevo miembro llega a Konoha, con un pasado oculto y conplicado, llenando de dudas y problemas a nuestros ya conocidos amigos, pero tambien ayudandoles a progresar en sus vidas.Dejen rr's porfavor que si no me desanimo y no me entran ganas d continar!
1. Un posible canvio

CAPITULO 1: Un posible cambio.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha: el sol brillaba, los pájaros revoloteaban y Naruto era perseguido por irse sin pagar en el restaurante donde había estado comiendo.

Naruto: jajaja no me atraparas!-decía mientras corría por la calle.

Camarero: maldito ven aquí!

De repente delante de nuestro joven amigo apareció una chica de cabellos rosados, en sus ojos se le veía enfadada.

Sakura: ¡¡Naruto!! - grito - ¡¡tendrías que haber estado ase media hora en el entrenamiento!!

N: lo siento Sakura-chan, se me olvido por completo.

Sasuke: lo que hay que ver –dijo fríamente- con que gente me he de meter.

Naruto: hey tu, pero que dices. –dijo mientras comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sentellos de furia.

Sasuke: lo que oíste cara de mono.

Sakura: venga chicos parad que tenemos que ir a entrenar.-dijo intentado calmarlos.

Fueron hasta el campo donde habían quedado con su sensei, y allí se encontraron con Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto: hey Nara ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shikamaru: os estaba buscando porque Iruka-sensei me mando a decir que

Tsunade-sama os estaba llamando.

Sakura: y para que nos mando a llamar?

Shikamaru: seguramente para alguna misión.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la hokage Shizune les hizo pasar, la maestra les esperaba detrás de su escritorio.

Naruto: oye vieja, se puede saber por que nos mandaste a llamar?

Sakura le pego una colleja que lo dejo en el suelo.

Tsunade: veo que siguen tan animados como siempre – dijo mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a ellos – les mande a llamar para decirles que desde mañana tendrán un nuevo miembro en su equipo.

Naruto: ¡pero que dices vieja si en nuestro equipo ya somos tres!

Sasuke: pfff…Naruto tiene razón, los equipos tan solo son de tres personas y no puede haber más personas que las indicadas.

Tsunade: os olvidáis de que yo soy la Hokage de esta villa, ¡y de que puedo cambiar las normas cuando a mi se me viene en gana!-esto ultimo lo dijo de manera que toda la villa pudiera oírla. – mañana os lo presentare. –Esto lo dijo más tranquila – debéis estar en la entrada a las once de la mañana.

Sakura: maestra Tsunade, ¿debemos decírselo también a Kakashi-sensei? La maestra asintió y decidieron volver al entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento vieron con gran asombro que su sensei ya se encontraba allí.

Kakashi: llegáis tarde.

Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto: ¨pero si es él que el que siempre llega tarde¨

Sakura: es que hemos estado hablando con Tsunade-sama. Nos ha dicho que mañana vendrá un nuevo miembro a nuestro equipo y que debemos ir a recogerlo las once en la entrada de Konoha.

Kakashi: que extraño no me había dicho nada, bueno supongo que mañana lo conoceremos y como se hecho un poco tarde… iremos a comer unos fideos al Ichiraku.

Sakura/Naruto: SI!!!!!!!

Kakashi: pero invitáis vosotros claro.

Caída al estilo anime de los chuunins.


	2. Una nueva compañera

CAPITULO 2: Una nueva compañera.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, algo soñoliento por el duro entrenamiento que habían tenido ayer en la tarde. Iba a desayunar a una cafetería donde había quedado con sus dos compañeros, Sasuke y Sakura para charlar sobre el nuevo miembro de su equipo al que conocerían ese mismo día.

Cuando llego al sitio indicado sus compañeros ya estaban allí.

Naruto: buenos… días – dijo sin poder evitar un bostezo. Se sentó en la silla y pidió un café con leche muy dulce. Después de un rato la pelirosa fue la primera en hablar.

Sakura: y ustedes como creen, ¿Qué será?

Sasuke: a mi me da igual con tal de que no sea tan ruidoso como Naruto.

Naruto: grr…yo espero que no sea tan borde como Sasuke.

Sakura: ¨estos siempre con sus peleas¨ yo espero que sea una chica al menos así podré hablar con alguien tranquilamente.

Naruto: espero que sea muy fuerte para poder entrenar muy duramente con él.

Sasuke: mmm…

Cuando terminaron de tomar su desayuno, fueron a dar un paseo y justo en el momento que pasaban por el parque se encontraron con el equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata (esta última al ver a Naruto se sonrojo un tanto).

Kiba: que hacéis vosotros aquí?

Sakura: vamos a conocer al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo.

Kiba: vamos con vosotros!

Naruto: no eres más que un perro chismoso.

Kiba: como me llamaste?

De repente detrás de ellos aparecen unas personas conocidas.

Shikamaru: uf… pero mira que son problemáticos.

Sakura: que hacéis aquí?

Ino: (se abrazo a Sasuke) no molestes frontuda.

Sakura: SUELTA SASUKE AHORA MISMO INO CERDA!!

Ino i Sakura comenzaron una de sus numerosas discusiones mientras Sasuke las miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

Naruto: oye Hinata-chan, como van las cosas en tu casa'

Hinata: mu...muy bien gracias po..por peguntar Naruto-kun. – dijo tartamudeando y muy sonrojada.

Los tres equipos fueron a la entrada de Konoha, cuando llegaron vieron que allí se encontraban también Ten-ten, Neji y Rock lee, además de los senseis: Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, la maestra Tsunade y ¿Jiraiya?

Naruto: (asombrado) vaya esto párese una reunión, no creí que la llegada de una nuevo alumno fuera tan importante.

Tsunade: por que se demoraron tanto?- dijo a punto de ponerse a gritar- bueno da igual escúchenme todos – todos miraron hacía la Hokage- cuando llegue quiero que todo el mundo haga una reverencia y diga bienvenidos a nuestra villa, ¡¡ENTENDIDO!!

Todos: ¡¡ HAI!!

Tres minutos después aparecieron delante de la puerta cuatro figuras ataviadas con largas túnicas con capuchas. Todos los ninjas de Konoha hicieron lo que la maestra dijo. La maestra Tsunade se acerco a uno de ellos y aquella persona se quito la capucha.

Tsunade: os presento a Saori Amamiya, ella será la nueva ninja de Konoha.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, era una chica muy hermosa, de estatura normal, tenía el cabello largo recogido en dos trenzas sencillas, llevaba una falda de un azul pálido y una camiseta de manga larga, encima de la camiseta llevaba una chaqueta pequeña de color marrón clarito y unas botas del mismo color. Pero la mayoría de las personas no se habían quedado asombradas por su manera de vestir, ni por su cabello, sino por sus ojos…eran verdes y muchos se preguntaran, que tienen esos ojos. Esos ojos eran de una verde muy intenso pero…que al acercarse a la pupila se iba tornando de un color rojo sangre.

Aquella chica al ver que todos la estaban mirando bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un tanto.

Jiraiya fue el primero en romper el silencio:

Jiraiya: que tal si no vamos a la fiesta d bienvenida.- Y todos marcharon hacia la fiesta salvo aquella chica llamada Saori y los otros tres encapuchados que fueron al despacho de la quinta a acabar de llenar unas solicitudes.

Después de que todo el mundo volviera a casa, dos sombras se encontraban mirándose la una a la otra.

Sombra 1: sabía que eras tú, dime ¿por que has vuelto?

Sombra 2: eres muy listo; supiste reconocer mi aura después de tanto tiempo, pero no pienso responderte a esa pregunta.


End file.
